Worst Mistake of Her Life
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: I know the whole after Partings thing has been done a ton! But I just wanted to put my 2 cents worth in. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Luke stood there watching the woman he loved walk away. How in the hell did this happen to him. He thought everything was on track, but then Lorelai showed up no longer Clearance Thomasing it, apparently.

The one time she chose to keep quiet, was the one time that she needed to scream at the top of her longs until he finally heard her. (Well, I guess she did technically) And the one time he chose not to read her face and know exactly what she was thinking, was the one time he needed to the most.

He couldn't let her get away this time. He remembered what it was like to be without her during The Breakup of 2005, and he hated it. I mean he went out and bought a Jamaican CD for God's sake. She hit the nail on the head when she told him that he was clearly lost with out her.

He began walking towards The Crap Shack and soon his walk became a run. He could get through life with out her, he had done it before, but it would feel like hell.

He reached the front door and knocked…she didn't answer. He looked around the yard and noticed that her jeep was gone. He grabbed his key out from his pocket, unlocked the door, and entered the house. Paul Anka ran up to greet him. Luke patted him on the head, and then he went into the kitchen. He needed a beer.

He sat there at the kitchen table and drank himself into a deep sleep.

A/N: Flashback

_LORELAI: Hey. You're the last one up._

_LUKE: No, not the last one. _

_LORELAI: You okay? I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee. _

_LUKE: Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. _

_LORELAI: Why? _

_LUKE: I'm not a mysterious man, am I? _

_LORELAI: Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher. _

_LUKE: I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions - _

_LORELAI: Your… _

_LUKE: You know, the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers. _

_LORELAI: Luke - _

_LUKE: You knew what I was doing! _

_LORELAI: Well, no, not officially. _

_LUKE: Not officially? Oh, come on. I mean, I didn't have a ref present, but other than that. _

_LORELAI: Well, you didn't say anything official. _

_LUKE: What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. Your supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it. _

_LORELAI: Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. _

_LUKE: And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn that I invested in. _

_LORELAI: Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Jason? _

_LUKE: No, Tom. Yes, Jason. _

_LORELAI: You guys were talking? What did he say? _

_LUKE: He said you were together. I mean, I was sitting there listening to this guy spout on and on about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." _

_LORELAI: I -- I'm not taken! We broke up! _

_LUKE: Well, he doesn't know that! _

_LORELAI: Well, just calm down! _

_LUKE: Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said! _

_LORELAI: The book! _

_LUKE: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy. _

_LORELAI: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy! _

_LUKE: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember! _

_LORELAI: I loved the flowers! _

_LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment. _

_LORELAI: There was! There was a moment. _

_LORELAI: What are you doing? _

_LUKE: Will you just stand still? _

End Flashback

That was one of the best nights of Luke's life. He finally got her. He finally told her how he felt, and got up the courage to kiss her. _Why'd I let her go?_

LORELAI'S POV

_Luke and Lorelai are dancing to "Reflecting Light" and Luke is leaning in to kiss her when…_

"Have a good day at school Gigi." Christopher says.

She hears his footsteps and feels him crawl back into bed and wrap his arm around her. She slowly pulls his arm off of her, gets out of the bed, grabs her clothes that are scattered everywhere, and heads to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Chris knocks on the door.

"Lor?"

Lorelai in tears on the bathroom floor calls out, "yeah?" in a shaky voice.

"Can I come in?" Christopher asks worriedly.

Lorelai quickly wipes off her face and opens the door.

"What?" she asks.

"What's the matter with you? We just made love and then you run into the bathroom without so much as a word to me!"

"Oh! You want me to say something to you! FINE! Last night I used you! I was in pain and completely drunk and needed to feel some sort of love. No matter how sickening it was." Lorelai said harshly.

Christopher stood there in shock. "You just don't want to admit that last night you felt something with me that you never felt with Luke."

"Yeah, you're right! I felt pure disgust!" Lorelai yelled.

"Oh come on, Lor! You know you wanted it just as much, and if not more than I wanted it!" Chris retaliated.

"Come off it, Christopher! You're not that great!" Lorelai screamed.

"I've gotta go." Lorelai said grabbing her jacket.

She slammed the door in Christopher's face and went to the elevator. Once she was in the elevator she sat down and cried her eyes out for the life and the man that she had lost.

Lorelai got out of the jeep and went to the front door, which she saw was open. _I know I locked that._ She walked into her house and saw beer bottles everywhere. _I didn't know I owned that much beer. _She walked over to the living room when she heard a noise from upstairs. She walked cautiously up the stairs and realized that it was snoring. She walked into her bedroom and saw Luke lying there with her pillow in his arms. She didn't know whether to smile or break down into tears.

She walked over to him and gently nudged him.

"Luke" She whispered.

Luke stirred slightly. She nudged him again and he awoke.

"Lorelai!" Luke said surprised. He got up and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I want to marry you and be with you forever, and I want to have kids and live in this house with you. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry." Luke said to her desperately.

"I need to tell you something before you start saying something that you're gonna regret." Lorelai said.

"Regret what are you-" Luke started, but Lorelai cut him off.

"After our World War II reenactment last night, I kind of…went to Christopher's" Lorelai cringed as she said _his _name.

Luke was trying not to assume the worst, but was having a hard time.

"I slept with him." Lorelai said nearly in tears.

"What?" Luke breathed. He felt like he just had the wind knocked out of him.

"I slept-" but Luke cut her off.

"I heard what you said!" Luke snapped. "How could you do this?"

"I was drunk." Lorelai stated.

"Did he take advantage of you?" Luke said worriedly, but already knew the answer.

"I was drunk, but I knew exactly what I was doing." Lorelai said, tears now streaming down her

face.

"Why?"

"I guess I just wanted to stop hurting, and in my mind I thought the only way I could stop hurting was to get away from you and make it so you could never hurt me again. And I knew that if I slept with Christopher, then it would be over…forever." Lorelai explained.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly that you'd resort to this." Luke said trying to be the gentleman his parents taught him to be even though inside he was literally dying.

Lorelai shrugged. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Luke walked out of their…Lorelai's bedroom and down the stairs. He opened the door and walked out onto the porch. That's where he sat down and cried.

Lorelai wasn't doing much better than Luke. She was lying on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. She knew that even with her reasoning, that night with Christopher was definitely the worst mistake of her life.


	2. My stupidity AN

A/N: I am so dumb! This is my first fanfiction and I completely forgot to write a disclaimer and a desperate plea for reviews! So here they are:

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gilmore Girls! If I did Christopher would be hit by a bus and Luke and Lorelai would be married and expecting twins! But you know what! Life isn't fair (at least mine isn't)

A/N2: **Inserting my desperate pleas for reviews now: **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm on my knees begging and doing the puppy dog pout right now! This is my first fanfic so please be kind when telling me if I should continue writing or go and dig a ditch and lay down and die in it.

A/N3: This fanfiction is for my best friend Megan (Beautiful)

Thanks for reading! 


	3. Another AN Sorry

Hey Guys!

I have decided to make this story a one-shot, but I'll have a sequel. I wanted to make it a new title! LOL

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story!


End file.
